Just Friends With Benefits?
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and John play in an annual golf tournament but its after the tournament when a unexpected drunken fumble makes Randy gain a new friend. NC-17 Slash M/M Sex


**Title: **Just Friends With Benefits?  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings: **sex, angst, rimming  
**Characters: **Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, John Cena, Mike Mizanin  
**Summary:** Randy and John play in an annual golf tournament but its after the tournament when a unexpected drunken fumble makes Randy gain a new friend.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are mine own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Right now it's a oneshot if you want me to continue on more let me know after you've read.

The sun beamed down on the bright green grass the sky was clear and blue not a cloud in sight the perfect day for a game of golf. Which is what the Raw roster was partaking in this fine afternoon the annual Raw golf scramble. It was normally a day all the boys enjoyed filled with ice cold beers, good food and a completive game of golf, everyone enjoyed it except Randy Orton he tolerated it.

Randy despised golf he thought it was the most boring game on the face of the earth. Swing a club, hit a ball, chase the ball, watch the ball go down the hole. Boring. Randy would rather just sit around the nineteenth hole all day chugging back beers in this blistering heat.

"John haven't you found your damn ball in the bushes yet?" Randy growled sitting in the golf cart. He was glad John was his golf partner; he was about the only person on the roster he could stand being around for this amount of time, especially golfing.

Last year Randy had been paired with Ted and thought he was actually lose his mind worse than the way he pretended to on TV. Ted was a golfer, a bragger and a know it all constantly telling Randy who never played except for the annual tournament what he was doing wrong and how to correct it. That whole day all he wished for was the club to fly out of his hands and hit Ted square in the face.

John was far easier to play with, he too was a golfer like Ted but he wasn't all that good. Randy and John joked around like they normally did and were playing loser of the hole had to down a full bottle of beer. So at this point on the sixteenth hole they were both feeling pretty buzzed.

"Fuck no and I think there is a bee's nest. Screw this shit I'm dropping a new ball," John walked back over to the cart.

"Half bottle penalty," Randy laughed and handed John his already open bottle which John rolled his eyes and took a good swig from.

"Yeah you'll have a penalty next when you send your ball in the pond over there," John laughed as he dropped his new ball and hit it over to the green.

"Shut up I've only put one in the water each time there has been a water trap. I'm doing pretty good," Randy stepped out of the cart and flipped down his sunglasses that had been resting on his forehead down over his eyes. Randy located his ball and got ready to swing.

"Fucking dare you to yell fore like a prick," John teased putting his club in his bag.

"I'll do better," Randy swung smacking the ball hard up into the air. "Sixty Nine!" John spat out his beer laughing and holding his sides.

"Fuck that was good," he continued laughing as Randy hopped in the cart and drove them to the green.

"Damn right it was a good shot. Missed the water and sand trap this hole," Randy chuckled.

"Yeah way to go," John and Randy walked up to the green to putt. The finished off the last of the holes in the same manner just laughing, drinking and joking like the two best friends always did.

Walking back to the club house after returning the golf cart John and Randy could hear the after game party in full swing. "Damn looks like we're the last ones here," John laughed.

"Sorry if I don't like people behind me when I'm golfing," Randy grumbled.

"Hey we didn't do that bad, probably only twenty minutes or so behind everyone else," John threw his arm around Randy's shoulders giving the older man a friendly hug. "Now let's get shit face and try not to sleep together."

"You're saying you don't want a piece of this?" Randy stepped in front of John flex his arms.

"Let not go there, yet," John winked because they had been there more than once. They were best friends, best friends with benefits when the need arose.

"We might have to it's only co workers at this party," Randy snickered as they stepped inside the luxuries club house.

"Like you haven't had most of them," John shook his head as they stepped up to pass in there score card to the hostess.

"Thank you," she smiled and John and Randy made a passing comment that they sure wouldn't win any prizes unless it was for a bad score.

"You've had most of them too," Randy retorted at his friend as the moved closer to the bar.

"We need to make a list of who we haven't had and compare," John held up two fingers. "Two shots of whatever is the strongest thing you have."

"Mines bigger," Randy took his shot.

"It's not about the size it's the motion of the ocean," John down his drink and order he and Randy two regular alcoholic beverages. "And you always seem to like my ocean."

"Won't deny that," Randy laughed.

"Would you shut up," came a snappy voice to the side of where John and Randy were walking.

"Four eyes, I be if I take them off you, you can't see that lame ass Cena," this caught both John and Randy's attention. Stand off to the side was Evan and Mike. Mike taunting Evan for some unknown reason and Evan trying to get away from him.

"What did I do to piss you off," Evan just threw his hands up he had no idea why he was getting picked on other than Mike had too much to drink.

"I've got to work a program with you and now I know you can't see, fuck you'll probably kill me when you come off the top rope," Mike's words were just a touch slurred.

"I have contacts dumbass," Evan growled. "I only wear these because I have clip on sunglass for them Jesus you prick," it was rare for Evan to swear and get fired up like this.

"Should we do something," Randy tapped John on the shoulder as they watch Mizanin try to take Evan's glasses.

"Mike fuck off you're the one who has to wear a penis extension so Maryse can feel it," John injected himself into the conversation.

"Who called you over here Cena," Mike made a stumble towards the two older men.

"You did with the whole you can't see me comment," John and Mike got face to face and started berating each other. Randy stepped away carefully from John and move to Evan.

"Come have a seat with me let the two loud mouths verbally duke it out," Randy took Evan's hand without letting the other man say anything. Randy looked around for an empty table and spotted on that was amongst a few others along the dance floor.

It wasn't a private table but the music was louder around the dance floor so it would be hard to hear their conversation. "So what was that all about," Randy reclined back in the chair while Evan took a seat.

"I have no idea he just came up to me and I tryied having a normal conversation with him, and then he started in on my glasses," Evan took his glasses off and looked down at them. "I wish I didn't have to wear them."

"Nothing wrong with them," Randy looked on as Evan flood his glasses and tucked them in a pocket on the front of his shirt.

"Depends," Evan sighed. "Can't wear contacts to bed."

"No I suppose you can't but what does that have to do with anything," Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't get it," Evan huffed as John rejoined them.

"Hey I sicked Miz on an unsuspecting Morison those to can bitch fight until the cows come home," John plopped down beside Evan sandwiching him in the middle. "Where's your glasses?"

"Took them off I don't need them right now," Evan gazed down into his drink. John and Randy looked at Evan and could see the young man was unhappy but whether it was about what had just transpired or something else neither was sure.

"How far can you see without them?" Randy felt like groaning in disgust when John asked that because he was sure twenty questions about glasses was just what Evan wanted to talk about.

"About from here to the other side of the table next to us but it's a little blurry," Evan mumbled. Randy listened intently to Evan's explanation and pieced it together with his earlier comment about contacts in bed.

If Evan wanted to play around a bit in the bed room it was blurry to see without his glasses or contacts but generally after sex most couples enjoy cuddling and falling asleep which after mind blowing sex might make one forget to take their contacts out.

"Well that wouldn't make you botch in the ring your eyes aren't that bad," John set his empty glass down the ice cubes clinking in it.

"Yeah," Evan finished his drink. Randy couldn't believe John couldn't read between the lines but maybe it was all the beers they drank earlier affect the older man's thought process.

"I'm going to get us more drinks," John stood up. "Randal better down that cause I'm getting you one too."

Evan and Randy watched John walk away back to the bar.

"Sorry about that John's mouth moves before his brain," Randy sipped his drink not caring about John's warning.

"It's ok," Randy moved his seat closer to Evan and took the glasses out of Evan's pocket and looked at them. Smirking Randy unfolded the glasses and placed them back on Evan's face.

"They suit you," Randy pushed them up Evan's nose. "What hotel are you staying in?" Randy didn't mean for his words to come out as sexual as they did.

"Same one everyone is in the one Marionett," Evan was confused as to why Randy would be asking him such a questions.

"Stupid me, sorry just making idle chatter," Randy finished off his drink.

"Are you nervous around me?" Evan noticed Randy's eyes were now on the dance floor.

"We've never hung out before, I always worry I'll say the wrong thing," Randy didn't take his eyes off the dancing couple. "People sometimes don't get me."

"Oh," Evan glanced past Randy and saw John wandering back. "I think John gets you."

"He was my first friend in OVW, and my best friend now," Randy smiled.

"Here we go boys," John deposited a tray of drinks on the table. "Bottoms up!" Evan and Randy took their respective glasses and began drinking with John. Time past and a few more drinks the conversation flowing more freely yet every so often Evan would see Randy staring at him.

Evan thought it might be a look of lust but it was mixed with an interesting sparkle of curiosity. Randy was a puzzle to him just wasn't sure what he was trying to get from him, but then again maybe he was a puzzle to Randy, or he could be one.

"You want to dance?" Evan asked nonchalantly to Randy as John just got up to go chat with Santino and his table.

"I have two left feet," Randy admitted.

"So do I come on," Evan grabbed Randy's wrist and tugged him out of his seat. They made their way into the sea of people, it was a slow song so Evan put his arms around Randy's neck while Randy was unsure where Evan wanted his. "Here," Evan guided Randy's hands to his hips.

Randy didn't know what he was feeling earlier today he was his cock confident self but right now he was unsure and nervous about what to do. There was just something about the small man that unbalanced him, like he wanted his friendship unlike most men he met.

"So are you and John more than friends?" Evan rested his head on Randy's chest just not tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"We've fuck more than a few times, but we're not in a relationship if that's what you mean," Randy wanted to move his hands up and stroke the raven hair but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh," Evan responded as the song ended. They returned to their table and their drinks to find John was nowhere to be found. "Worried about him?

"No in the least, won't have to put up with his snoring tonight," Randy smirked and finished another drink.

"You need a ride back to the hotel now?" Evan toyed with his glass not interested in drinking its contents.

"Would be nice to go halves on a cab," Randy stood up. "I go see if dumbass paid the tab you get the taxi?"

"Sure," the two men parted ways momentarily before reconvening to get in the taxi.

The taxi ride was just filled with idle chatter about what room and floors they were in, why Randy and John we're rooming this loop, home life and other causal things. Once in a will a small flirtation comment would pass between them but neither took it serious.

Soon they arrive at the hotel and entered the elevator each hitting their respective floors.

"So why do you stay single," Evan asked reclining on the lift wall.

"Haven't found love," Randy stated without having any issue with the question. "I mean I love people just never felt that I'll give my life for your romantic spark before."

"I don't think that exists," Evan huffed. "I think you'll find a person you get along with if you're lucky and that's all you can hope for," the elevator dinged before Randy could probe more about Evan's comment. "See you around Randy," Evan waved as he exited.

"Later," Randy smiled giving a nod as the doors slid shut. Randy had to admit he got that John vibe off the small man just someone he could trust and talk to, it was refreshing. Randy stood alone over the lift feeling pleased at a new friend for both himself and hopefully John if the older wasn't too drunk to remember all that had happened tonight.

Randy reached his and John's shared room and could hear noises behind the door. Randy shrugged wasn't the first time one of them had brought back a date when sharing a room, and when it happen usually one of three things happened.

One, Randy just jumped in bed and paid no mind to who John was having, with a slight chance he might jerk off under the sheets to the sounds. Two he'd get in on the action with John and whoever was there, and three he was just turn around and walk out the door.

Tonight was the night Randy just turned and left. "I can't believe it, after they were fighting at the golf club," Randy covered his mouth and shook his head trying to get the mental image out of his head. The mental image of John on top of Mike Mizanin drilling into him like there was no tomorrow. "John is going to hate himself in the morning," Randy snickered and started back towards the elevator.

Randy mulled over his head of where he could go or whose room he could give a knock on to see if he could crash there for the night. There was also the possibility of having a few drinks in the hotel bar and see if John kicks Mike out once they are done. Randy chuckled to himself again; if John was drunk enough to sleep with Mike chance are that they would both just pass out when they were done.

Randy's mind drifted to the new friend he thought he had made tonight in Evan, sure they only had chatted just tonight but Randy was sure Evan would understand the bind he was in. Randy tapped the down button and got into the elevator he had only exited minutes ago.

In the lift Randy remembered the small talk he had Evan had shared trying to remember the small man's room number because he clearly remembered Evan telling him he was rooming alone and had been doing so since his friends shifted in the draft.

Randy stopped at a door, either this was Evan's room or he would be making a fool out of himself. Randy knocked on the door and prayed that a pair of brown eyes would greet him.

"Randy?" Evan opened the door and Randy breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Hey man, John brought a friend back," Randy made air quotes at the word friend. "I've got nowhere to sleep, can I…" Randy's voice trailed off ashamed to be asking Evan this after only really beginning a friendship with him.

"Come in," Evan smirked realizing Randy's issue. "I've only got one bed though."

"That's fine I'll sleep on the floor," Randy walked in and shrugged off his jacket hanging it in the stand up closet.

"No you can share the bed if you want I was just warning that you'd be sharing it with me," Evan picked up an open book from the night table.

"Oh gotcha, do you mind if I have a quick smoke, I'll blow it out the window the hotel will never know," Randy pointed at the window.

"Yeah sure," Evan climb back into bed and started reading the book. Randy pulled one of the room's chairs to the window before opening it and taking a seat. Opening his package of cigarettes he noted he only had 3 left, not that it would matter he could get more in the morning.

"So what are you reading?" Randy wondered if it was some geek type book or if that was just a stereo type Evan had been given due to the company he usually kept.

"It's about the civil war," Evan didn't look up from his book.

"Right on," Randy took a drag off his cigarette. "I was never one for history myself, or school."

"History isn't for everyone. So what made you come here I'm sure there are others you usually go to when this type of situation happens," Evan turned the page in his book.

"Yeah I got a few guys, but to be honest I felt the most comfort around you tonight compared to anyone else I hang out with, well besides John that is," Randy quick added because obviously John was his best friend with benefits.

"Really? Is that a Randy Orton pick up line?" Evan finally looked up from his book.

"If I was trying to get laid I would have had you hours ago and we'd either be done on another round," Randy butted his cigarette.

Evan looked away and frown his insecurities seeping in. So Randy didn't even see him as fuckable, the man that had slept with just about everyone on the roster didn't find him attractive. Evan thought when Randy had shown up here he was looking for a lay but now he knew the older man had been nothing but honest with him.

"Something wrong?" Randy striped off his shirt and looked at Evan questioningly.

"Not really," Evan went back to his book.

"You thought I was here just for sex," Randy undid his pants removing them leaving him only in black brief.

"You have a reputation," Evan grumbled.

"Your right I do," Randy lifted the covers up and slide in. "And I actually want to be your friend, you should be glad not to be a fuck and chuck."

"Yeah, I suppose but it be nice to know someone besides a rat wants to be with me even for one night," Evan buried his nose well into the book.

"Well I do want you but," Randy reclined back on the pillows. "I like you as a friend to, like John," Randy explained hoping Evan would understand that Randy thought him a kinder spirit like John. A person to confide in, talk to and perhaps become like he and John were sexually.

"Yeah but you do fuck John on occasion," Evan scoffed.

"That's what I'm saying, I want a friendship with you like I have with John," Randy took the book from Evan's hands. "Don't be shy look me in the eyes."

"So your saying that you want to be friends with me just hang out and have coffee and screw around occasionally," Evan locked his brown eyes with the grey blue eyes.

"Yes, you said you wanted a one night stand well I'm offering you a bit more," Randy put his arms behind his head. "I'm not talking dating or romance. Just friends that find each other attractive and we we're in the mood for it, you know."

"You find me attractive?" Evan started to feel better. "I'm not too short or fragile?"

"No," Randy wondered why someone would want to turn down Evan. "You're smaller than me but you're all muscle I don't see where you're get fragile from."

"I've tried hitting on guys, trying for one night stands and well you saw it tonight," Evan put the book on the night stand.

"Wait you were making a play at Mike," Randy rolled on his side looking at Evan a little shocked.

"Yeah, I have to make the first move usually. I don't get approached too often," Evan looked down at the bed. "It as you can imagine causes havoc on myself confidence getting rejected a lot."

"Yeah must hurt a lot. They probably have misconceptions about you," the older man reached out and gently squeezed Evan's shoulder. "It's how the world works. I mean you're the first guy I've taken time to start to get to know in a while; just something about you intrigues me. You give that vibe John gave off back in OVW."

"Thanks I guess," Evan liked how Randy's hand was massaging him it was the first human contact he had in weeks.

"So we're clear, I'm you're not going to ignore me like I'm a bastard tomorrow after we do this right," Randy smirked. "I really do want your friendship."

"I'm really surprised you do. Why?" Evan felt a shiver go through has Randy's fingers trailed up and down his arm.

"I don't make a lot of friends; I find people just want sex with me. Not many just click with me on that friend level like John does and now you," Randy pulled his hand back form Evan and rolled on to his back.

"Must be because they don't take time to talk to you," Evan realized Randy wasn't really in the mood for sex with him. "So we're just friends."

"With benefits," Randy looked up at the ceiling. "If you can handled not being romantic. Same deal I have with John. "

"So you're saying you have no feelings for John when you have sex with him?" Evan was saddened at the loss of Randy's touch.

"I have feelings for him but not, let's go on a date, feelings," Randy was trying to mull over in his head how to explain it to Evan. "But there are feelings."

"Would you rather sleep with John or someone else?" Evan turned debating touching the tattooed man next to him.

"John," Randy didn't need to think of an answer. "But I'll never find love if I don't sleep with others. I don't think I'll ever settle I'm too needy. I need," Randy hesitated. "Never mind."

"You can tell me. I won't judge you," Evan meant it he wouldn't judge someone that would make him no different than all that judge him.

"John fucks me okay. Occasionally I fuck John," Randy began to explain. "But I need to be submissive sometimes and John just makes me feel comfortable."

"You trust him. It makes sense you've known him for years," Evan gave a soft smile.

"Right but I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm submissive it's just something I need every so often," Randy bit his lower lip. "I want to be the dominate one but even if I get someone like that I'm going to get that feeling and end up in bed with John."

"What about someone that you can do both with?" Evan could tell there was more to it than what Randy was letting on.

"No I just need someone submissive. John and I have taken turns and I just don't know," Randy started craving another cigarette. "I'm just not ready I guess or I'm picky."

Evan looked at Randy and could see the stress and annoyance on his face. Evan knew it wasn't directed at him but Randy's own confusion about what he wanted. Evan moved closer and stroked Randy's abs trying to get the older man to stop thinking about it.

"Sorry I asked all this," Evan hadn't meant to upset Randy.

"No. I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you," Randy flung the bed sheets back. "John's probably kicked Mizanin out now I can go…" Randy sat on the edge of the bed and covered his mouth. "Oh shit," he realized what he had said and waited for the small man behind him to explode.

"Wait, Mike was the drunk fuck?" Evan sat up in bed.

"I didn't mean to tell you," Randy slumped over resting his head in his hands.

"What do I care bastard teased me," Evan huffed. "Like everyone else does. Of course he'd want to sleep with someone like John and John someone like Mike."

"Mike's a dick. John is going to kick himself for what he did. I don't know why he did it," Randy's voice trailed off with a hint of sadness that Evan picked up on.

"You were hoping to sleep with John tonight?" Evan gazed at the tattooed back.

"Yes. I wanted to feel tonight and not have a mindless fuck," Randy admitted. "Just didn't want a cold bed."

"So that's why you came to me," Evan mentally slapped himself for how that came out. What Evan had meant was Randy wanted a warm friendly bed to lie in not necessarily for sex but for comfort. "I didn't mean for," Randy turned and put his finger to Evan's lips.

"I know what you meant," there was a soft genuine smile on Randy's face. "Thanks for understanding. I knew my instincts were right about you."

"You don't have to go back to you room. John's probably drunk, passed out, you know," Evan gently swiped his hand across the sheets inviting Randy back into the bed.

"Probably right. You not mad at him for sleeping with the guy you were after tonight?" Randy pulled the covers back over him.

"No, I get that it was a drunk mistake, no pun intended," Randy and Evan both laughed at the joke.

"You have no idea how good it is to have someone other than John to really talk to," Randy looked into Evan's brown eyes.

"No I have an idea, you're the first person that actually wanted to be my friend without me being the first to speak," Evan tried to read Randy's face but could beside the soft smile which showed Randy seemed more relax.

"Don't ignore me tomorrow," Randy wrapped his hand around Evan's neck and pulled the small man forward giving him a soft kiss.

"That's my line," Evan mumbled his lips rubbing Randy's before resuming the kiss. The kiss was full of trust and understanding. As they kissed Evan realized he was a ying for Randy to John's yang for the Viper. That was something he was ok with.

They kissed and began letting their hands explore each other's bodies not rushing just learning, carefully. It was refreshing for both men to learn a new lover. For Randy he was use to in, out and leave or John who he knew every inch of. In Evan's case it was a first never having a chance at a long term partner has he had only experienced quick sex.

"Tell me what you like," Randy whispered dipping his head down to kiss at Evan's neck.

"I don't know," Evan sighed. "You're the first person to care if it's good for me too."

"You mean you've," Randy's face caved think Evan had never enjoyed sex.

"I've enjoyed it just never had my sweet spots all found," Evan stroked the back of Randy's head.

"Well then let's see what I can find," Randy rolled on top of Evan. "Tell me if you don't like anything or if it's not your thing," Randy sweep both of Evan's arms up over his head before settling down on top.

Randy shifted and began kissing each of Evan's wrists slowly moving down both arms. When he reached the elbow indents he sucked and nipped at the skin being a soft sigh from Evan. Randy teased his tongue over the joint getting a slight shiver from the younger man.

"That tickle?" Randy moved back down his nose brushing over Evan's temple.

"A little," Evan answered. "I liked it though."

"Any fantasies? Things you want me to try? I'm pretty open when it comes to sex," Randy offered the young man.

"I like my neck touched, kissed," Evan looked slightly down. "Bitten."

"I think I can work with that," Randy gave Evan a kiss on the cheek before starting just under Evan's ear and kissing lightly up and down his neck. Randy felt the high fliers pulse point throb against his lips and slowly he parted his lips to latch on to the skin.

Evan tilted his head letting Randy have better access. Randy's experience in the bedroom shone through to Evan as he bruised his neck with his lips and soft nips of his teeth. It felt so good, it was not something a one night stand would do. He couldn't believe Randy wanted what he had with John with him but it was reality and he felt so happy.

"Sorry," Randy chuckled. "You might want a turtleneck or something for the next few days," he traced over the purplish marks he had made on the right side of Evan's neck.

"That's fine, no one has actually want more than standard foreplay before," Evan sat up and rubbed his lips over the imperfect collar bone of Randy.

"You mean a suck and fuck," Randy trailed his hands up and down Evan's arms.

"Yeah," came muffed against Randy's skin as Evan kissed and grinded his teeth against the bump where it had been broke.

"I'm guilty of doing that," Randy closed his eyes using his hand to hold Evan's head to his collar bone.

"Isn't everyone, I mean I am to," Evan pulled back panting lightly. "But sometimes its just what a person desires."

"I can agree to that statement," Randy licked his lips as Evan flicked a finger over a copper nipple. "Play with them," Randy groaned. Evan and Randy swapped positions so Randy was on his back, using both hands he worked the too nipples into hard nubs. Evan feel Randy wiggle a little under him and saw the tattoo forearm over his eyes.

"They seem a little sensitive," Evan mused twisting them around.

"They are but I love the sensation of it," he removed the tattooed arm from his eyes.

"So just wondering what position are we going to you know?" the high flyer continued his motions.

"You got a favorite? I thought I might do a little," Randy formed an O with his mouth and made a hand gesture of sucking cock. "First."

"Thanks for the offer but you said there will be more times than this so I want to skip that this time if you're ok with that," the small man dipped down and took a stiff nipple between his teeth.

"I'm ok with that," Randy sat up nudging Evan off his nipple. "So do you have lube?"

"Yeah, I'll get it," Evan rolled off the bed to his suitcase.

"You sure about no head? I'm really good at taking your mind off stretching with my mouth," Randy rolled his shoulders watching Evan rifle through his things.

"I usually prep myself. No offense," the raven haired man turned to face randy. "But I've had a few too many bad experiences with guys going too fast."

"None taken but my offer for lip service still stands," Randy pouted playfully.

"You have an obsession for sucking cock?" Evan hopped back on the bed kneeling with his legs apart.

"No just want you to feel good especially after what you've been telling me," the older man maneuvered his legs so he too was kneeling.

"It's already been far better for me than you can imagine," Evan coated his fingers with lubricate. Randy gazed on at the young man's face intently as Evan circled his entrance with one finger before inching it in to the first knuckle.

The Viper saw the acute pain wash over Evan's face and moved closer to nuzzle his cheek to Evan's to give a bit of comfort. The finger pushed up more and more as Evan gave a small grunt. Randy knew a distraction was needed having been prepped himself numerous times by John. Remembering Evan's fantasy he placed his lips to the opposite side of Evan's neck that had not yet received his mark and kissed.

A pleasing sigh came to his ears as Evan used his free hand to stroked Randy's tattooed neck. He was regretting not allowing Randy to prep him or orally pleasure him while he opened his body. Randy was really offering him everything he promised a friend that gave a damn. That wanted him to be happy in bed unlike so many others that only care for themselves that were too rough and hurt him.

"Randy," Evan gasped pulling his finger free. "Here."

Randy gave one final nip to Evan's neck which now had a bruise to mirror the other side. Evan was holding the bottle of lube to him. "You only prep with one finger?" Randy was panicked that one would not be enough and he would hurt the smaller man and he just didn't want that.

"No, not just one finger," Evan looked down avoiding Randy's puzzled eyes.

"I'll do whatever you say but I can do this better if you're on your back," Randy began stroking the liquid over his fingers. Evan just nodded and lie back so that his feet were on the pillows and his head was head the edge of the bed. "Um pillows?"

"I'm fine," Evan chewed his bottom lip. Randy settled between the parted legs and lifted Evan's ball sac so he could see the wet hole. Curling all but his index finger into a fist he worked it into the first knuckle before checking Evan's face for pain. "Go on," Evan giggled amazed at the care Randy was taking.

Randy shook his head a little and move his finger in further. He knew he said Evan was in control but he there was one thing that Evan would not object to. Slithering on his belly he moved till his lips brushed the lose skin of Evan's balls. Tilting his head down further Randy snaked his tongue out to lick around his wiggling finger teasing the rim.

"Fuck," came a soft swear.

"Told you I am damn good with my mouth," Randy crooked his finger to the side letting the tip off his tongue go in next to it.

"You are, more," Evan moved his hips trying to get more of the wet appendage into him. Randy indulged him stretching the hole wider with his finger so his tongue could delve deep. Evan was trying not to whither on the bed too much. He had never been rimmed and certainly wasn't excepting this from Randy, when no one else had done it in the past. His mind wanted the tattooed man to keep licking him but another part of him wanted that second finger that would lead to the final act.

"Damn your body is relaxed," Randy lifted his head up lips wet from his task. "You should give me permission to," Randy uncurled another finger so it grazed the puckered flesh.

"Granted," Evan moaned let a hand go to stroke Randy's shaven head.

"Your body is so calm and wet, yeah," Randy placed the second in watching the willing body expand to take it. Randy twisted his fingers watch the small mans hips rise up and down gently. His own hips mirrored the action rubbing his painfully hard shaft against the comforter. "Do you think three or just keep doing this," Randy tried to get his tongue back in with his fingers.

"It's good just open your fingers more and then I'll be ready," Evan let the hand stroking Randy's head fall to cup his own balls squeezing them till he whimpered. Randy opened his fingers swiftly wanting to bury himself in the young man's body and sensing that same desire building in Evan.

"Please tell me your ready you feel so good I just want," Randy panted his eyes filled with lust. "To be in you badly."

"It should be fine," Evan clenched his muscles around the fingers as the pulled out. Randy moved up the bed to be face to face with Evan making sure he would see everything those chocolate eyes would show him. He stroked his cock wiping the remaining lube and pre cum dripping from his tip down it.

"You can say stop," Randy aligned his tip with the prepared hole.

"Stop? This best sex of my life, so yeah, let me think about that, no," Evan wrapped his arms around the thick tattooed neck. Randy lifted one of Evan's flexible legs and hoisted it onto his should while Evan placed the other around Randy's waist.

"I doubt this is," Randy began.

"Trust me your not in and it is," Evan snapped pushing his hips down wanting Randy to be inside him.

"Tell me if you feel that way when we're done," Randy entered Evan's body push in just past that tip. The small man groaned at the intrusion yet there was barely any pain thanks to all of Randy's careful prep. Inch by inch the shaft slid in until Evan felt the warmth of the Viper's thighs against his backside. "God you're so warm and tight."

"Thanks," Evan sighed. "Your pretty long and thick can't wait to see what you're like when you move."

"Better hold on," Randy withdrew until only the head was in. "I'll show you how to fly."

Randy snapped his hips forward and Evan cried out not in pain but pleasure. Randy's pace was quick but not hard as the slap of their skin coming together would have you not believe. Evan glided his hands from around the tattooed neck to the tattooed arms massaging the flexing biceps.

"More, Harder," Evan tossed his head from side to side. Grunting Randy adjusted Evan's body and increased his speed making Evan arch up off the bed as he hit his prostate. "Fuck, fuck."

"Fuck is right, god, Evan," Randy said through clench teeth feeling Evan's body spasm around his cock. Over and over Randy drove in making them both swear. Their body becoming covered in sweat, beads dripping down Randy's head on to Evan. Randy wrapped his large hand around Evan's cock pumping it frantically knowing he couldn't last. "Shit," Randy lurched forward shuddering as he released inside Evan.

Randy rode his orgasm still stroking Evan but his hand was becoming slower because he was feeling too good, cupping Evan's face with a free hand and kissed the young man. Evan took his hand and covered Randy's with it helping him jerk his cock until he came over both either stomachs.

Breaking the kiss Randy looked down at Evan he hadn't mean for that kiss to be quiet so passionate. He hoped Evan didn't assume any hidden mean from it other than the friendship he offered earlier. Biting his lip he looked down at Evan. "Still the best?" He tried to get the mood back into the friend tone.

"Yeah, wow you're everything the boys say you are," Evan sighed. The tattooed man rolled off him and reached for his cigarettes. "Guess I'll take it that I was good if you want an after sex smoke."

"More than good," Randy put it in his mouth but didn't light it. He looked at the cum on Evan's abs and was tempted to lick it off but he wasn't sure how Evan would take that. They lay there looking at each other just studying the other and analyzing what had just happen.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Evan asked breaking the silence.

"Well why don't you, John and I grab some breakfast before we drive to the next town?" Randy suggested wanting to see if a sober John would be accepting of Randy's new friendship with Evan.

"Sounds cool, what time? The guys I'm riding with are taking off at eleven," Evan stretched his tired muscles.

"Nine?"

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby," Evan turned to face Randy.

"Okay," Randy mumbled around his cigarette as he went to light it, his cell phone rang. "Shit," he he growled grabbing because the ringtone that rang out was belonging to John. "John? Yeah, I know who you. Yeah. Ok see you soon," Randy clicked his phone off.

"Is he ok?" Evan saw the concern on Randy's face.

"John realized what he did with Mike. I need to go to him," Randy got out of been and grabbed his clothes. "He needs an ear to vent to."

"I understand," Evan got up and walked over to the dressing Viper. "But breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"For sure," Randy pulled his shirt on. "See you in the morning," Randy gave Evan a friendly kiss before leaving the hotel room.

As the door shut Evan looked at it with a smile enjoying that to someone he wasn't just a fuck. It might not be a relationship but it was something. Turning he faced a mirror his reflection show he had been thoroughly fucked and he loved it. "I wonder if I had been braver with him what things he is open to? He said he was open to a lot. Oh well next time," he look at his shining brown eyes knowing there would be a next time with the Viper.


End file.
